


Family Firsts

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Kuroko take their daughter to her first day of Elementary school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> written for kagakuromonth2014
> 
> week 2: au + family.

"Kagami kun, did you get Naruko’s bento out of the fridge for her?" Kuroko sighed softly as waddled a bit to the living room where Kagami was finishing helping their daughter get ready. Naruko had been crying for five minutes because she was scared she wasn’t going to making any friends.

Kagami looked up at Kuroko when he came in the room, a silent plea on his face for help. Kuroko just smiled, walking over to them, a hand resting low on his plump belly.

"Sweetie, what are you so worried about?" Kuroko said, brushing a stray red lock of hair out of her face. "You’re gonna be great. I believe in you." Kuroko pressed a kiss to her forehead before fixing her hair that Kagami had tried to put in two pigtail braids.

"Don’t you worry, if any kids give you trouble, send them to me. I’ll knock some sense into them." Kagami grinned, giving Naruko a thumbs up.

Naruko just mumbled “That’s embarrassing, Daddy.”

Kuroko gave Kagami a glare. “Kagami, don’t say that.”

Kagami pouted, “Why? If someone hurts her, I want to know so I can give them a piece of my mind.”

Kuroko just smiled softly down at Naruko before pulling Kagami aside into the kitchen.

"I don’t understa—" Kagami blurted.

Kuroko looked into the living room to see if Naruko wasn’t listening. She was thankful playing the hem of her dress and being painfully oblivious to her protective Dad’s. 

"I don’t want her to think that violence is okay just because," Kuroko caressed Kagami’s cheek in his hand. "I know you mean well, but if we want to protect her we need to think about how we approach these situations when they happen."

Kagami leaned forward to press a kiss to the corner of Kuroko’s lips which Kuroko returned fully, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss. Kagami’s hand wandered down to rest on the swell of Kuroko’s belly.

Kagami broke away from the kiss, leaning his forehead down against Kuroko’s. “I just want to protect our family. It’s not just gonna be the four of us anymore.”

"I know." Kuroko said, putting his hand on top of Kagami’s.

"Let’s take her to school."

~  
They finished packing up everything needed for Naruko’s first day. Kagami grabbed Naruko’s bento and Kuroko grabbed her backpack.

When they got to the door, Nigou was trying to follow them out.

Kagami stared at Nigou, daring him to take a step further. “Stay, Nigou.”

"We’ll be back." Kuroko grinned, coming back over to pet him.

"We’ll be late, Papa." Naruko said from the backseat, her voice raised an octave. Kagami had already buckled her in. She was bouncing in her seat. 

"Papa’s coming." Kuroko locked the front door and made sure Nigou couldn’t get out.

When he came to the car, Kagami already had the door open for him. 

His husband was such a gentleman. When he wanted to be of course. Kuroko couldn’t help but smile at that.

"Thank you, Kagami kun."

"Welcome." Kagami said as he started the car up. He didn’t pull out of the driveway before making sure everyone was buckled up.

He clasped Kuroko’s hand in his as they made their way to their daughter’s first day of Elementary school.


End file.
